In The Begining
by ALICE IT'S RAINing
Summary: This shows the start of Christina and Wilhelmina love/hate relationship. Christina x Wilhelmina


hello or hallo as they say in Sri Lanka

Here is more Ugly Betty femslash for you to read, enjoy:)

A/N this is dedicated to doesn't go away because they have had to wait to read this for ages (and it isn't worth the wait)

* * *

Christina downed another drink, taking her total drank that night up well past double digits as the young bar tender behind the bar looked on in mild shock, he had only been working in the Rack for a short amount of time but he'd never seen anyone drink as much as this woman had. He finally decided that it was time to stop the drunken woman at the empty bar before something happened and he got the blame.

Not knowing any personal acquaintances of the Scottish woman to call he decided to call her employers, MODE (being a bartender in the rack he knew the phone number of by heart because of the high amount of people that drank here regularly that came from the fashion magazine) he reached over and picked up the bar phone then quickly dialed the number before the drunken MODE employee called him back over for more alcohol.

1 hour later...

Christina lay half asleep on the cool bar top when suddenly she felt someone lift her off her bar stool and started to help her walk, in the state she was in she couldn't open her eyes for danger of throwing up because of the way the room seemed to spin and made her feel sick, never mind walk.

At some point she and the other person (whoever they where they smelt nice in Christina's opinion) left the club because the seamstress could feel the cold night air nipping at her exposed arms as a result she subconsciously leaned closer into the other person's warm body then she was placed into what Christina presumed to be a seat in the persons car, even without looking she could tell it wasn't any of her friend's (the expensive smell that came from it was a big clue). Next, to the horror of her and her unknown savour, she throw up and passed out.

The next morning...

Christina opened her eyes trying to ignore the hangover the imminently made itself present despite this she realised that she wasn't in her own modest bed but a different, luxurious one and she was naked to boot. Just at that moment the mysterious new bedrooms door opened and in stepped Wilhelmina Slater (Christina could tell that it was still morning by the way Wilhelmina looked on the rough side) carrying a small glass of water. Wilhelmina offered the ice cold drink to Christina and the hungover Scott's woman gratefully accepted it, after swallowing a mouth full of the cool tasteless liquid Christina put down the glass then groggily asked "Why am I here and why'm i naked?"

Wilhelmina calmly sat on edge of the king size bed and answered "The Reason why you are here my dear is someone from the Rack called Mode about you and your over drinking and because i am a Senior member of staff i felt it my duty to make sure a fellow member of staff was looked after in their time of need, plus i know how much you Irish women can drink. As for the naked part you throw up on yourself" then Wilhelmina added in a annoyed tone "and my car seats"

Christina looked at Wilhelmina with a mixture of suspicion and shock at the older woman's apparent kindness then to add to the shock Christina looked around the spacious room and realised who's bed this must be "This is your bed right so where did you sleep?" she asked suspiciously (she had heard rumours of Wilhelmina's private live and wondered if the older woman had took advantage of her in her drunken state, of course Christina couldn't blame Wilhelmina for wanting to sleep with her because she was the hottest seamstress in MODE)

Wilhelmina shrugged as she played with part of the cream coloured sheet that covered the bed and said "On the couch" looking into Wilhelmina's eyes the seamstress could tell she wasn't lying (the evil look that normally seemed to be in them wasn't there). Christina in her weakened state relaxed and smiled

"Thanks i owe you one Willie" Christina instantly regretted her words when she saw a devilish smile flash across Wilhelmina's face but despite that momentary look, Wilhelmina said in a soft voice

"Your welcome but don't think this means i like you now, and never call me willie again" the younger woman just nodded and gently smiled even when Wilhelmina added forebodingly "And yes you do owe me"

With that Wilhelmina stood up and left the room leaving Christina to fall back to sleep.

From then on the two MODE employees got in two the routine of Wilhelmina coming to collect Christina ever time she would go out on a all night binge session and the older woman would look after the drunken/hung over woman (this happened so oftern that Wilhelmina got the impression the seamstress was enjoying it) this continued til Wilhelmina got sick of sleeping on the couch and stared to share the bed with the drunken woman, in the end Christina moved in permanently and they lived happy ever after (sort of)

* * *

well if your reading this i presume that you've finished reading the fic (why else would you be looking down here?)

as always hope you liked it and will express your opinions in the form of reviews

bye:)


End file.
